


god help me

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: It wasn't his fault.It wasn't Tucker's fault he flinched every time something comes close go touching him. Its not his fault that he cries out when someone slaps him on the back, bumps into him in the hallway, or even shakes someone's hand. He didn't mean to, and he's not trying to be rude.





	god help me

It wasn't his fault.

It wasn't Tucker's fault he flinched every time something comes close to touching him. Its not his fault that he cries out when someone slaps him on the back, bumps into him in the hallway, or even shaking someone's hand. He doesn't mean to, and he's not trying to be rude.

It wasn't Washington's fault for not wanting to hang out with his friends. It wasn't his fault he wore a turtle necks to school, and never wore shorts. It wasn't his fault he was quite in class, and he never wants to be disrespectful.

Though they think its they're fault for not being strong enough.

To not be wrong enough to tell someone what happens in their homes. Not strong enough to stand up for themselves, and tell people they're wrong about them. That Tucker and Wash aren't strong enough to face their own friends and tell the truth to them.

But they can't. Cause they aren't strong enough.

But that's okay. They know its okay, because together they're both stronger.

They know that some people can't fight battles, that some people can't bring themselves to tell others. Tucker and Wash know what they're going through, and they have each other to get through it. And to them, that's all that matters. They know some day they're going to meet kids who've been through what they've been through, and they can help them through it all.

Through all of the beating, through the smell of cigar smoke and alcohol, through all the made up excuses for absences. They both know, that they have other. That they can turn to each other and hold each other as they cry. Giving both of them a shoulder to cry on when they need it, or telling them what you never thought you'd tell anyone else.

How they would sit on their roofs screaming for God to help them, to sleep next to each other's side no matter what it takes.

Tucker and Wash know its not they're fault for the way they're life's are being built, and that's okay.

Because if Tucker and Wash have each other, that's all they'll ever need.


End file.
